Engines used in power generation or heavy machinery applications include a cooling system. The cooling system includes a radiator, a coolant pump, a thermostat, and a shunt tank assembly. The coolant pump is used to recirculate a coolant through the radiator and the engine. The coolant is used to dissipate heat form the engine and the radiator is used to dissipate heat from the coolant to the ambient. Further, the thermostat is used to regulate a flow of the coolant into the radiator. Furthermore, the shunt tank assembly is used for storing the coolant while compensating a change in the volume due to the thermal expansion. The shunt tank assembly includes a shunt tank and an engine coolant conduit connected between the shunt tank and the engine. The shunt tank compensates any change in volume of coolant within the cooling system by providing additional storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,026 discloses a cooling arrangement for an internal combustion engine. The cooling arrangement includes a shunt tank which is capable of being filled with coolant. The inlet side of the shunt tank is connected via a first venting line to an internal combustion engine and/or a second venting line to a radiator for cooling the coolant. The outlet side of the shunt tank is connected via a coolant return line to the inlet side of a coolant pump. The cooling arrangement has, furthermore, a flow control unit for controlling the coolant volume flow in the venting line.